


(I'll be there when you want me) Someway, Somehow

by butterflycell



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on the road is hard when you have to leave your other half behind at home. Sometimes, there are little things you can do to make it a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'll be there when you want me) Someway, Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, thank-you Guardians of the Galaxy. Okay, so this was just a random bunny I had whilst running errands. 
> 
> [ Here's the song - listen and enjoy!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C_3eYj-pOM)

“ _Now, this a huge event for the guys.”_ The radio commentator says brightly. _“Not only are they playing Wembley arena for the first time, but the show is being aired live across the globe. The Bridge Crew came out of nowhere almost five years ago when their second album, 'Captain on the Bridge', caught and held our attention for months on end.”_

“ _It's particularly impressive considering the rumours going around about a spilt in the band.”_ A second person says, the first humming in agreement. _“Alot of us were convinced that Jim would be going his own way after going AWOL a couple of years ago.”_

“ _Definitely. I think everyone would agree that the 'Khan' album didn't live up to expectations.”_ The first said. _“But then again, such sudden stardom and almost two solid years of touring will do that to a band. The pressure on them was huge, at the time, and Jim has openly spoken about the tension they were trying to cope with.”_

“ _Whatever they did sure worked though – 'To The Bones' was released several months ago, but still sits at number one on a lot of charts, and is in the Top 10 almost worldwide.”_ The second person finished.

“ _Alot of the gossip columns have speculated about a connection between Kirk's break in San Fransisco and the new life breathed into the bands music.”_ The first carried on, voice dropping conspiratorially. _“Whatever he got up to, he's alluded to the existence of a better half in some recent interviews – particularly those he's given on the tour so far. At seven months into their performances, we can only hope that what he found can outlast this world tour.”_

“ _I completely agree. Everything about the band seems happier and more at ease, not to mention Jim himself. The music has definitely benefited from the new calm that surrounds the lead singer. Whilst the early tours were followed by the new stories of Jim Kirk's latest lay, this tour has gathered an entirely different atmosphere.”_

“ _One that I am incredibly excited to see.”_ The first voice spoke again, tone shifting as the ambient sound around them began to rise excitedly. _“The lights are going down, the crowd are gearing up and The Bridge Crew are about to put on the show of a lifetime.”_

 

\--

 

This was insane, even by Jim's standards.

The stadium was crammed full to capacity, thousands upon thousands of screaming people, chanting along with them as he leapt around and entertained. They were two hours in now and he was exhausted, but the adrenaline just kept on running.

They'd run completely through the new material and had come back after a break to do some fan favourites, and a couple of covers that were more inside jokes than anything.

He'd paused for a drink while Hikaru and Pavel entertained the crowds with a riff-off, guitar and keyboards going mental. Scotty kept time on bass easily and Cupcake was playing around on the drums to keep some semblance of rhythm between them all. Jim grinned as he realised Scotty was really playing a blend of all his favourite Deep Purple tracks.

He fished out his phone, checking the clock and finding that the time was perfect. He looked up to see Nyota waiting patiently in the wings whilst Spock kept an eye on the all from the shadows. He knocked back half a bottle of water and wiped his face off with a towel before heading back to the front of the stage.

He was forgoing the guitar for the last few tracks and laughed easily whilst the guys reached the crescendo of their battle to uproarious applause that rippled across the open space like a rip curl. Whilst the crowd went crazy, Jim ushered everyone forward and along the gantry that lead to a smaller stage in the centre of the stadium. They jogged into place, Jim dropping hand to skim along the reached out fingers of those pressed to the sides of the walkway.

He came to a stop in front of the microphone stand, taking hold of it and adjusting the height and wire placement as the rest did last minute tunings and checks when they settled.

“So.” He said, screaming answering him. He started again. “So, I know we scared you for a while back there – I'm sorry for 'Khan', really. But I promise some good came out of it all.”

He glanced around as the guys fiddled with their instruments, each of them giving him a thumbs up.

“We all took a little break, did some soul searching,” He said, smiling to himself, “And I met someone for the first time in a long time who didn't know who I was,” The others started gently in on the opening of the song, looping through it as Jim spoke, “And today is our third anniversary, and he gave me hell for being away for it,” More screaming from the crowd, and Jim smirked as he imagined the look that would be crossing Bones' face right about now, “So this is for him, so I don't have to sleep on the couch when I get home.”

The opening started through again and this time Jim joined in, _“Listen, baby... Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby...”_

“ _If you need me call me,”_ Spot snapped onto the figure back on the main stage as Nyota walked out, _“No matter where you are, no matter how far-”_

“ _-Don't worry, baby-”_

“ _Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry,”_ Jim could see from the screens that Nyota was grinning, walking slowly across the stage towards the mouth of the gantry.

As he shifted towards Nyota and joined in the chorus, the sound of the crowd singing along crash in over him, _“'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me getting to you, baby.”_

He detached the mike from the stand smoothly as he moved into the second verse, stepping away from the island stage and back onto the gantry walkway, _“I remember the day I set you free, I told you 'you can always count on me', darlin'. From that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, some way, somehow.”_

They paced towards each other down the walkway as they sang the second chorus, Jim dancing easily as he moved and eyeing the camera that was following Nyota as she moved, _“'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't valley wide enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me getting to you, babe.”_

“ _Oh no, darlin',”_ Jim sang, twirling Nyota towards him with a grin before she moved into her section.

“ _No wind, no rain,”_ She paced away from him, _“Oh, winter's cold can't stop me, baby-”_

“ _-No, no, baby,”_ He interjected, singing to her before turning towards the camera man, _“If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double, just send for me – oh, baby!”_

“ _My love is alive,”_ Nyota beckoned him closer and Jim pushed away from the camera, _“way down in my heart, although we are miles apart.”_

“ _If you ever need a helping hand,”_ He held his palm open towards her then and she took it easily to pull him closer, _“I'll be there on the double, just as fast as I can.”_

Nyota guided him easily back towards the island stage through the end of the song, returning to the band and spurring on the crowd, _“'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me getting to you, babe.”_

They went straight into a second chorus and the band dropped away for the third, Jim turning to Nyota as the pace slowed naturally between them as they ended, _“Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe.”_

Even before the note faded away, the screams of the crowd rallied to one of the loudest they'd been all evening. Jim was flushed, grinning at Nyota who smiled back.

“Uhura, everybody!” Jim called, gesturing to Nyota and taking a dramatic bow. She took her own gracefully.

Jim watched happily as they cheered for her, and he took a moment to check his phone and fire off a text.

 

**What did you think? xxx - J**

**I think you're an idiot x. - B**

 

Jim laughed loudly and dropped to his knees, beckoning the cameraman currently panning across the front of the audience over. He held his phone up close, looking over at the big screens to adjust until the text was readable through the camera.

“I think he liked it, guys.” Jim said through the microphone, even as another text came through.

 

**You owe me so much bourbon for this. -B**

 

The crowd whooped and cheered as Jim laughed and got to his feet, tucking his phone away. He kissed Nyota on the cheek and watched her jog back down the gantry and off stage. She'd always been a big fan of Bones and the impact he'd had on Jim's life. Whilst she normally played her own concerts in smaller venues, she'd waived her usual stipulations to help him out.

He grinned at the rest of the band and they launched into more from their back catalogue.

 

\--

 

It was well past midnight when they were through with the VIP signings and the usually green room interviews, and Jim heaved a long, happy sigh as he kicked back on the bus. He was hydrated, fed and the adrenaline was seeping away. He was about five minutes from falling asleep, he suspected, which was probably a good thing.

Wembley had finished up the European leg of the tour and they were on to Japan and Australia the next day. It would be another long month, but then they were onto North America, stopping briefly in Brazil and Argentina before hopping upwards.

That meant Bones coming out to visit on weekends, or Jim flying home for a day or two if the schedule allowed. He smiled at the thought of waking up next to him again. With almost perfect timing, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

**I love you, Jim. Get some sleep and call me when you get to the airport xxx. -B**

**Love you too xxx. - J**

 

He dozed off on the too small couch with his phone pressed against his chest, feeling just a little closer to home.

 


End file.
